


Summer night

by mewi_gabi



Series: My stupid and gay Willry (translation) [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal sex? What is that?, College, Fluff and Smut, Frot, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Summer Vacation, Wait do we have to use our butts??, both of them are dating in secret, don't bully them, hand holding, they're just 2 guys in the 60s trying to figure out how gay sex works, they're staying at Henry's house with his family omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewi_gabi/pseuds/mewi_gabi
Summary: Henry and William secretly date and spend the summer at Henry's house with his family. Both manage to create a false image of friendship in front of them, misleading and making them believe that they are just two friends who get along very well.On one of those nights, while they were locked in Henry's bedroom, neither of them could take it anymore. Pretending to be friends hurt but they were doing it to protect each other.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Series: My stupid and gay Willry (translation) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195523
Kudos: 2





	Summer night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Noche de verano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356857) by [mewi_gabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewi_gabi/pseuds/mewi_gabi). 



Henry's parents saw William as a simple friend of their son, who was never very sociable but they were happy for him. But rather, that was the impression they both wanted to give. A _common and simple_ image, something that no one would be curious enough to inquire about how ordinary it looked.

Behind that image of two ambitious friends, there were only two men deeply in love with each other, that much that they would lie to protect themselves in that way. Neither of them expected any kind of understanding from outside. It was more than clear that it would only be harmful and impossible expectations, so they weren't taking that risk.

 _They were just fine alone_. With their own understanding and feelings of love. William and Henry knew it wasn't a bad thing to be together, they didn't hurt anyone. Their kisses, their caresses, and sweet words always stayed between them and no one else.

It was a calm and clear summer night. The window was closed but the curtains were open, allowing the moonlight to come in to slightly illuminate Henry's bedroom. It was the first time William had visited Henry's house and met his family. He never thought he would do it since they were dating in secret. However, Henry didn't want to spend his summer away from his lover, he felt so attached and loved him a lot to leave him alone in college dorms.

William had a made bed on the floor while Henry was in his usual bed. Even though William owned his bed, he was on Henry's, kissing him and touching him on his pants.

The door was closed and they were trying to be quiet as they recovered each other. Henry was wearing his pajamas, a light green shirt, and pants. On the other hand, William was only wearing a red T-shirt and his underwear.

Henry's hands drew his boyfriend closer to him, holding William by his hips and trying to feel him even more, not wanting to detach from him. “ _William_ …” he sighed in pleasure. He felt naughty and his heart was pounding. He never thought that _in his life_ he was going to fall in love with a man, bring him to his house and secretly touch each other. “ _I missed you so much_ …” Henry whispered. We must understand him. Spending a whole day reinforcing friendly ties, without any kind of physical contact, with his boyfriend evidently made him miss him a lot.

  
William smiled warmly and took one of Henry's hands, intertwining their fingers gently. “ _Did you want to spend the summer like this?_ ” William whispered back, wanting to tease him a bit.

“ _I didn't think we were gonna end up like this_ …” he whispered before laughing softly, taking William's hand and squeezing it lovingly. “ _But I really missed being together… alone… Being able to see you as my boyfriend again_ …”

Before kissing Henry on his lips, William whispered, “ _It's something mutual, Henry_.” William's free hand began to gently squeeze Henry's bulge again, eliciting muffled moans from him. Henry's body started to tremble a little, causing his hips to move slightly towards William unconsciously; wanting more, asking for more, and even being able to beg for more.

“ _I love when you touch me like this_ …” Henry whispered in pleasure, knowing how much his boyfriend enjoyed his words at times like that. One of Henry's hands traveled to his boyfriend's underwear, gently wanting to stimulate his bulge with his fingertips, wanting the touch to be mutual. “ _I love you so much, William_ …”

William simply moaned softly, trying to suppress his own noises. “ _I love you too… and you have no idea of how much_.” At one point William wanted to go a step further. His hands went to his boyfriend's pants, gently pulling them down as he looked into his eyes. Henry smiled warmly and tried to help him, also pulling down his own underwear in the process. He stared at William with a naughty grin on his silly face, wanting to see his reaction.

A smile spread across William's face and he just leaned in to kiss Henry again. His hands gently traveled down his body, one taking one of Henry's shoulders to lay him against the wall, and the other hand was slowly moving down from his abdomen to his crotch. Henry only flinched from the slow and soft touch of William's hand, emitting delicate gasps as they kissed.

Finally, William lowered his hand to his boyfriend's pelvis, gently scratching his little hairs and wanting to provoke some impatience on him. However, despite making his boyfriend feel that way, Henry simply enjoyed it. Henry gently pulled his lips away from his just to be able to breathe easier and moan softly, the thrill of waiting feeling horny really captivated him.

Both looked at each other for a few moments as they felt the other's irregular breathing. William lowered his gaze from him along with his hand, finally wrapping his hand around Henry's member and conforming to its shape. Henry bit his lip trying not to make a sound, really having missed his boyfriend's touch.

William leaned in to kiss him again as he pulled down his own boxers, grabbing his own erect member just to then--

“ _Wait_ …” Henry said, placing his hand on William's chest to stop him, gently grabbing his shirt. “ _Uh… I would like to do it this time_ ,” he whispered, looking at him and feeling his heavy breathing.

William's gaze only went to his boyfriend's eyes, feeling surprised and captivated by his initiative, fully loving it. He just nodded frantically, already wanting it.

Henry gently pushed William away, taking him by his shoulders and gently laying him on his back on the bed. William just stared at him as he bit his lip, feeling the lust intensify as he waited, wanting him even more. Henry took the sides of William's boxers, removing them and setting them aside. He just bit his lip and pulled his pants down further, enjoying the sweet sexual tension between them.

One of Henry's hands was placed on William's thigh, gently spreading his legs, only to place himself between them. William swallowed hard, starting to slight sweat as he glanced at his lover's eyes. Henry took his own member and leaned over to William, putting together his member with William's and grabbing them softly. It was warm. Henry's hand traveled slowly to the tips, gently taking their heads, stroking them over the skin, causing them both to let out soft gasps.

“ _Come here_ …” William said, wanting to kiss him so they wouldn't make too many noises.

Henry's body leaned towards William, getting closer and placing his free hand on the bed to support himself. William simply took him by his cheeks and brought him closer, starting to melt their lips together.

Henry only felt more motivated after that, trying to follow the kiss and slightly intensifying the touching, causing them both to flinch with pleasure, letting out muffled moans. Henry began to move his hips back and forth as he grabbed William's cock for support, making the touch feel almost majestic.

William was trying to move his hips towards Henry a bit, even though it didn't contribute much, it just felt too good to do nothing about it. His legs contracted of pleasure, shaking, truly feeling good, wanting more. William squeezed his boyfriend's face, pulling him even closer only to kiss him deeply.

_Even though they didn't know what they were doing exactly, they couldn't deny that it felt extremely good._

William moved one of his hands towards their members, wanting to touch as Henry moved, stimulating their heads. Henry's pace increased considerably after that, wanting more too. He stopped kissing William just to catch his breath, leaning his forehead against his, breathing heavily. “ _Ahg, William_ …” he whispered his name as the bed slightly moved with them.

“ _Make me come, Henry_ …” he sighed with pleasure, inviting him to go faster. Although neither of them wanted the excitement and the touching to end, they couldn't help but feel surrendered to the idea of coming. Henry only increased his pace with his hips, wanting to come as William continued to touch their members with his hand, not caring who came first.

He hugged William tightly with his free arm, clinging to him and wanting to feel him more. Slightly they managed to feel the strong beating of their hearts from the touch of their chests. However, the constant movement made it hard to feel.

William's feet clenched the blankets on the bed. As soon as the two of them came, their bodies contracted as they lowered the intensity of the movements. Henry just hugged his boyfriend even tighter than before, he knew that surely their shirts were stained but he didn't care, nothing else mattered more than them. William couldn't stop breathing in an exhausting way and simply hugged his boyfriend back. His hand moved down his back until it reached his hair, stroking it gently. “ _I love you… Henry_ …”

Henry smiled warmly, happily hugging him. “ _You are so… special to me_ …” he whispered and buried his head even more on William's shoulder. As they tried to rest from their pounding heartbeats, Henry gently uncovered his boyfriend's neck and began to kiss it lovingly. “ _I just… love you so much-- I-I know I always say it but… I adore you_.”

“ _I love adoring you_ ,” he answered in a whisper. William enjoyed the warmth of Henry's hug and kisses. Then he began to enjoy the silence for a few more moments, enjoying his warmth, enjoying don't wanting to move away from him. He kindly pushed his lover away from him just to kiss his lips sweetly and look him in the eye later, treating him with all his love and kindness. “We're going to clean up the mess we made, okay?” William whispered, connecting gazes with him. “I don't think anyone would like if we wake up with cum in our shirts,” he said before laughing a little.

A giggling smile spread on Henry's face, he just thought the terminology was dumb and funny. Gently he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend's forehead. “Give me your shirt and I'll clean it in the bathroom.”

William smiled and took off his shirt only to give it to his boyfriend. “Let's sleep together when you get back… okay?” William whispered smiling. “I will be waiting for you.”  
  
Henry nodded happily and took William's shirt. He got out of bed and unbuttoned his own shirt. Even if he felt exhausted, he had to clean up what they did.

“Hey, I don't think you should leave your room like that,” William said laughing a bit, seeing a Henry without pants and a shirt. _Fucking naked_.  
  
His boyfriend laughed shyly, just realizing the situation. He covered part of his face feeling silly. “Oh! Yeah, s-sure, yeah…" he said softly before looking for his underpants in the darkness of his bedroom, putting them back on. He glanced at William and moved closer to him, kissing one of his cheeks. “ _Don't you dare fall asleep without me_ …” he whispered in his ear.

William gently hugged him, already missing his physical warmth. “I said I'm going to wait for you. No worries, sweetheart~” he whispered, already letting him go.  
  
Henry laughed a little and got up. He looked at William lovingly before unlocking the door and leaving his bedroom. William, already finding himself alone, reached for his underwear just to put it back in its place and lay down on Henry's bed. He sniffed and felt the smell of his boyfriend permeating the sheets, the pillows, the blankets… he simply adored it.

He hugged one of the pillows, dedicating himself to wait for Henry and focusing his mind on other things so he wouldn't fall asleep. “Would it be strange if his parents found us sleeping together?” A question crossed his mind. _Uh, of course_ , it must be weird seeing two college pals sleeping in the same bed, embraced like a couple. Perhaps it would be better to ask Henry to lock the door again. From that question, William began to wander mentally, waiting for Henry while in his arms there was only his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> William fell asleep because he's a dummy.
> 
> I feel so emotionally tired these days. I try to write because it always makes me feel good but these days I don't have any inspiration. Also, you can tell me about any grammar issue or stuff like that, I don't speak English natively so it's harder to recognize mistakes! Thank you for reading.


End file.
